INTERACTUAR
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Mientras que la palabra le aterro a Peter a Wade le emociono demasiado, imaginándose miles de escenas a lo Timon y Pumba con Simba, con ellos dos y la tocaya de ADN. (Amistad).


_**Hola linduras. Ok los que me conocen y los que no (la mayoría lol) sabrán que estoy requetecontra ¡ENAMORADA! de estos dos a lo Zim y Keef de IZ, desde tipo septiembre del año pasado, siendo el 2016 uno de los años que más añoro olvidar por mas de una cosa... Fueron pocos los momentos que Sonreí por algo y estos niños lograron sacarme grititos de emoción. No puedo creer todo el tiempo que desperdicie sin conocer la interacción tan mágica y comica de estos hijos de Marvel lol y así como se dicen cosas de Keef (miles también de Zim pero mas con el cabezón Dib) también de estos dos, y la verdad que para quien sepa medio del tema sabrá que sobran motivos de porque jajaja es que en serio Wade se pasa XD pero estoy tan acostumbrada a cosas ZaDr que solo me da risa. Pero eso si, admiro mucha arte Spideypool, existen unos comics y fics tan bien elaborados que cautivan.**_

 _ **Pero así como tenemos tanto material en plano romántico, quize poner mi granito de arena en amistad. Es que ese concepto de una amistad que veneras y te hace crecer, ¡Me derrite tanto! Por motivo que lo vivo con alguien. Además así como alguien me dijo, "Amigos, compañeros oh pareja estos dos son adorables juntos".**_

 _ **Me disculpo por lo ooc... solo eh ocupado a estos peques en un crossover con Invasor Zim, en un fic llamado "Friend" (valgase el anuncio lol) así que me da nervios... Intente acoplarme al formato de humor.**_

 _ **Aviso: Situado luego del cap #10 del cómic "Spider-Man/Deadpool (2016)" Se recomienda habré leído el cómic para comprender las referencias.**_

 _ **Ya dejando el obsceno bla bla.**_

 _ **Spiderman y Deadpool pertenecen a Marvel y el caballero Stan Lee, sólo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"INTERACTUAR"**

Apenas habían pasado unos días desde el ataque de Isty Bitsy, cuando luego de recuperarse ambos de la secuelas de los golpes de seis brazos, que Wade le rogó a Peter ir al lugar de los hechos, necesitaba saber si alguno de sus queridos tesoros había sobrevivido a la explosión. No amaba solo a las cosas carisimas e importantes, sino también esas finas cuadro paredes que fue su especie de guarida de soltero, (cosa que su actual esposa aun desconoce) pero lo importante era que seguían en una sola pieza. Más bien dicho que Peter logro salir de tal forma, ya que sabemos que no existe parte de Wade que no vuelva a regenerarse.

Fue una suerte que el bocazas lograse alcanzar su espejo a ultimo momento, espejo que era otro de tantos artículos para viajar que poseía. Sino Spiderman habría pasado a la historia y era lo ultimo que podía suceder para su fan numero uno, aun no asían todas las cosas comunes de mejores amigos, como jugar amigo secreto, poner una foto juntos de portada de facebook y emborracharse tanto que terminaran perdidos en otras tierras al amanecer.

Perder su casa club fue doloroso, al igual que perder el preciado Dead-Buggy. Deadpool aun maldecía el ¡Porque el cabeza de red tuvo que hacer eso!, si quería quebrarle los huesos a la seis brazos pudo hacerlo con lo que sea menos su amado auto... Pero ya que, la cosa que seguían vivos y al menos algunas cosas sobrevivieron con ellos.

—Y por eso te digo que el primer álbum de Gorrilaz fue y sera siempre el mejor de todos.

Le decía el mercenario a su compañía mientras caminaban por los pasillos de un lujoso edificio. Spiderman le había dicho a Deadpool que en el proceso que su departamento del sueño se reconstruía oh lo trasladaba a otro lugar, podía usar el primero donde se hospedaba al comenzar a trabajar con Parker, (Recordemos el hecho que Wade aun no sabe la identidad de cierto alguien) no era que el canadiense no tuviese un sacrosanto hogar, donde volver con su sacrosanta esposa, en su sacrosanto matrimonio. Sino que también necesitaba su propio espació y aparte de Spiderman no quería nadie tocase sus cosas "Especiales" por algo lo eran.

—Más que este esta autografiado por el mismísimo Damon Albarn.

—Como digas Wade. Aparte de música que más rescataste de los esconbos.

—¡Oye! No muestres desinterés, Spidey. Cualquiera que sepa del tema sabe que esto vale oro puro.

Sacudió orgulloso la caja donde reposaban las pocas pertenencias que de alguna forma no terminaron en trizas con la pelea seguida de la explosión.

—Pero aparte de música clásica también el primer libro de Harry Potter mágicamente estaba ileso.

La sonrisa formada bajo la máscara fue borrada por el leve recuerdo.

—Puedes creer que el filisteo de Parker no había leído los libros. El pobre diablo solo había visto las películas. ¡Es decir, ¿Quien aparte de la autora del fic no a leído los libros?!.

Peter ignoro lo de autora porque no comprendía de que rayos hablaba, centrándose en lo demás con el ceño fruncido bajo su propia mascara.

—Te recuerdo que Parker tiene una enorme industria que manejar, ¿Crees que intentar hacer un mundo mejor te dejaría tiempo para eso?.

Quitándole también su agotadora vida de súper héroe, sin fines de semana, días feriados, con un horario de veinticuatro horas.

Un resoplido de Wade lo hizo levantar una ceja.

—Ni dos segundos y saltas como rana a defenderlo. El tipo ni esta aquí para que le chupes las medias.

El arácnido no sabia si reír en sus adentros, era inevitable defenderse así mismo cuando Wade intentaba echarle tierra, pero el enojo de Deadpool se mantenía todas esas veces, reclamando siempre con un pequeño comentario ácido la supuesta veneración de Spiderman por Peter Parker. ¡No lo sentía justo!, si él lo conocio desde mucho antes, si según él eran amigos desde antes, si él mayor fundador de su club de fans era él... ¡¿Por qué debía tener al carita bonita en un pedestal?!. Peter sabia que algo así estaba pensando el bocazas, no por algo había aprendido a conocer sus expresiones aun con mascara, y su cara era de niño pequeño inconforme con pasos pesados molestos.

—¿Celos oh reclamos, señor Wilson?.

Dijo más para molestarlo, cosa que funcionó aceptando reír en sus adentros.

—¡Para que le bajes a tu "extraña" idolatría por tu "Jefe"!.

Recalco tanto las comillas que sino fuera que sus manos estaban ocupadas en sostener la caja de tesoros, las habría hecho con sus dedos.

—Cuando le di el ejemplo de Harry Potter y se imaginó que eras tú, lo hizo de una forma tan torpe y tonta que sólo fue una deprimente mofa tuya. Además en serio creía que era Spiderman. Daba tanta vergüenza ajena.

Y el trepamuros no pudo callar su risa.

—¡¿No me crees?!.

Cosa que indignaba más al mercenario.

—¡Sabia que debía haberlo grabado en el celular!...

Peter no sabia que le provocaba más risa, la actitud de Wade oh que aun no se diera cuenta que su supuesto jefe y él tienen la misma voz.

Quizás debería a estas alturas mostrarse tal cual es... Pero aún no se sentía listo para ese enorme paso, podría ser que dentro de él aun temía de cuantos supiesen su identidad, no era algo que solo se puede decir como tu color favorito... Pero Wade Wilson se convirtió en su amigo este ultimo año, le había demostrado el habré cambiado gracias a él para bien, le demostraba una veneración superior a la que entre comillas siente Spiderman por Peter Parker, cosa que afirmaba bajo ninguna tortura seria capaz de delatarlo, guardaría el secreto por la eternidad de su inmortalidad... Pero...

No sabia que escusa poner, podría ser que solo necesitaba tiempo, el suficiente para tener más confianza con Wilson y confiarle su identidad (Aunque no debería tardarse mucho oh correría el riesgo que algo similar a lo de Gwen sucediera). Al igual que escuchar sus lloriqueos y mil disculpas por lo pasado...

Sonrió con el pensamiento y poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su nuevo compañero de patrullaje, dedicándole la oculta sonrisa que sabia veía para que saliese de su rabieta, era su forma de decirle que esperase saber el porque su actitud con el señor Parker. Pero Deadpool cambiando a emocionado lo tomo a que no se fijara en esas cosas porque siempre el mejor amigo, fan, y tipo mucho más atractivo que Parker sería él. Por lo tanto estuviera tranquilo.

—Mejor sígueme contando que más llevas en la caja.

—Una mismísima figura de Stan Lee, ¡Valia cada centavo! Juro golpiarte sino lo conoces, Spidey.

El mencionado solo se hundió de hombros.

—Si sé quien es, Wade. Hasta lo conocí en persona hace tiempo. Solo no preguntes como.

Su compañía solo lo vio incrédulo en lo que se detenían frente a una puerta, ese debía ser el apartamento porque Peter sacaba unas llaves con llavero de Iron man.

—Y solamente ve a este bebé.

Escuchó a Deadpool decirle, notando que había abierto la caja sacando con una de sus manos enguantadas, un mini clon de Spiderman en peluche, asiendo al verdadero volver a sonreír pero a la vez sentir algo de pena por el tocayo, el pobre había terminado todo bañado en polvo por los esconbos, pero nada que una lavada no pudiera arreglar.

—¿Desde cuando lo tienes?.

Pregunto tomandolo en su mano analizándolo, después de abrir la puerta dejando pasar a Wade, se notaba aparte de sucio por lo acontecido que tenía unos sus años.

—Te sorprendería de que trayectoria posee. Di gritos al comprarlo, así como al reencontrarlo entre los trozo de pared. Es demasiado importante para mi.

Coloco la caja en una mesita que a pesar de la oscuridad del cuarto pudo ver.

—Asi que no lo gastes de verte tanto, Spidey.

Gano otra risa del contrario, que recordó algo.

—Peter Parker conserva el peluche tuyo que le dejates con la tarjeta de disculpas.

Le extendió a su gemelo de vuelta.

—Los vi en su oficina la otra vez.

La verdad que si, era cierto, aunque a Anna María no le parecía cuerdo guardar un regalo de tu asesino... Aun no comprendía la lógica de esa amistad. Pero no la juzgaba, solo se preocupaba por su bien.

—Chismoso.

Susurro bajito indignado el mercenario, pero Peter alcanzo a escucharlo.

—¿Aque te refieres, Wade?.

Deadpool asía ademanes mientras hablaba, incomodo por el lengua larga, del seguro primo de Trump.

—Le escribí claramente que por favor no te dijera nada... Y fue lo primero que hizo, ¡¿Que tipo de hombre es?!... No se lo guardo ni un día.

La replica no se tardo en llegar.

—¿Estas indignado?, ¡¿Es en serio?!, ¡Tan solo ponte en su lugar!.

Obviamente Spiderman estaba mas indignado y con justificación.

—El nuevo amigo de su guarda espaldas...

Pequeña interrupción de su fan.

—¡Nuevo mejor súper amigo!.

Leve silencio.

—Nuevo amigo lo mata "Dos" veces.

Repentina exagerada toz seca de Wade.

—Toz, toz, toz.

Peter giro bajo la mascaro los ojos.

—¿Y no se lo iba a comunicar?.

El ojos azules suspiro hondo resignado a la vez que apenado por la cara de tonto que el desnutrido de Paciente Zero (descanse en paz) le vio.

—Comprendi el punto.

Peter sintió que era un enorme avance habré convencido a Wade de algo lógico, por otro lado debía borrar del todo su desagrado por Parker, ocurriendosele al instante algo.

—Por cierto Peter Parker no te guarda ningún rencor de haberlo matado.

Capto la atención del ex matón.

—Es más. Fue él quien me dijo que no fuera tan duro contigo, que todos cometemos errores y que...

Quizás seria demasiado lo siguiente pero si Deadpool aun sentía cierto desagrado por Parker aún sabiendo que era inocente de aquellas incriminadas pruebas, debía ser por la atención que tenía asía él, (pero nosotros recordemos que es por ser el mismo).

—No pude encontrar a un mejor, amigo...

Ni había terminado de hablar que ya tenía a Wade abrazándolo como niño con Santa en centro comercial, agradecía que sus huesos no fuesen como los de las personas normales oh a este paso ya estarían rotos, ya que Wade no cabía de la emoción apresandolo como camisa de fuerzas, al borde de las lágrimas, entre pequeños corazones adornando la escena como cierta caricatura actual infantil, (ejem, Galaxia Wander. En la canción "Friends Best Forever" capitulo, "The Buddies").

—¡¿Y tu que opinas de eso, Spidey?!.

Practicamente le había gritado al oído, extrañamente Peter no se molesto, ya se estaba acostumbrando a la personalidad "singular" del canadiense, solo sonrió para ahora si, preparándose a escuchar seguramente sus huesos tronar.

—Que esta en lo cierto.

Y así fue, el abrazo se incremento al igual que el grito del rubio (para los que no sepan, a este punto de la historia de ese universo Deadpool no solo tiene (mas que antes), (si paréntesis entre paréntesis), ) su cara y cuerpo preciosos, sino también cabello).

—De acuerdo Parker es un buen tipo.

Admitió al fin.

—Solo que...

Soltó a su héroe que necesitaba verificar que hueso oh órgano interno se daño con el mágico gesto.

—Tu me preocupas.

El arácnido lo vio interrogante.

—Vamos, Spidey. Le tienes demasiada veneración e idolatría y no es nada normal sentir algo así por un sujeto. Sea quien sea. Necesitas ayuda.

No había rastro de broma, Wade había hablado con una plena seriedad suya, en lo que Peter se irritaba más con cada palabra.

—¡¿QUE?!.

Apretó los puños y Deadpool seguía en su pose de maduro amigo preocupado.

—¡Tu eres precisamente el menos indicado que puede decirme eso!.

Y Wade hizo como si no lo oía, notando una cosa.

—Como sea hombre. Podrías encender la luz. Cualquiera que nos viera a oscuras y con la puerta abierta, pensaría que vamos a besarnos oh otra cosa.

Ignoro el gruñido del araña buscando el interruptor. Que ganas de sacarlo de quicio, pensó Peter, ni siendo amigos dejaba de buscarla la oportunidad de fastidiarlo.

El héroe más amado de Nueva York no supo que fue primero, si su sentido arácnido activándose a mil, oh el grito agudo de Wade, seguido que se le trepó tipo Scooby-Doo aterrado en Shaggy, al segundo de prender la luz.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!.

Spiderman se tambaleó cegado por las manos de Wade, no distinguiendo si temblaba por alguna impresión.

—¿Vistes alguna cucaracha?.

Dijo en una mala broma, empezando a reconocer esa asfixiante sensación... No, no era su sentido arácnido como lo confundió hace un momento. Era una cólera, una ira, un odio que jamás sintió antes, solo una única vez y fue cuando.

—¡BITSY!.

Grito a la vez que apartaba a Deadpool de él y reaccionara, para ambos tomar posiciones de ataque.

—¡Y esta leyendo comics de DC!.

Exclamo escandalizado el mercenario, seguido de escucharse el desenvainar Katanas y el tornar de puños de su compañía.

Esta vez ese engendro azul no se escaparía de pagar las cuentas pendientes, la atacarían con todas sus fuerzas a la vez, tendría que enfrentar la justicia por sus pasados crímenes y limpiarse el nombre de los nuevos buscados por asesinato por su aborrecible culpa.

Pero no en lugar de cantarles su escalofriante canción mientras facilmente se los molía a golpes.

Isty Bitsy se ponía de pie del sofa donde estuvo recostada, leyendo uno que otro material de la competencia (que llevó con ella), para en una cuarta de segundo echarse a llorar desconsolada a los pies del par desconcertado, de una forma tan exagerada.

—¡PAPIS LO SIENTO!.

Sino fuera porque Peter dio un par de pasos precavidos asía atrás, jalando a Wade, ella estaría aferrada a las piernas de ambos por la cercanía.

—¡Manten tu distancia animal psicótico!, ¡¿Se puede saber como encontrastes este lugar?!.

Eso le preocupaba a Spiderman ya que esta vez no había invitado a nadie.

—Spider-Daddy...

Se levantó un poco colocándose de rodillas, pasando a secarse un par de lágrimas de sus singulares ojos, sollozando, como pequeño que rompió el florero favorito de mamá.

—Los seguí... ¡Papi no me veas así!.

Aumento su llanto, no sensibilizando en lo mínimo a Peter que seguía afectado con la especie de radeacción de ese ser.

—¿Se lo dices a telas oh me lo dices a mi?...

Y lo cierto era que Deadpool tenía razón de preguntarlo, ya que llevaba un tiempo observando a la rubia de una forma nada inocente, ganando un fuerte golpe en la nuca, por parte de su ídolo al notarlo, en un claro "Ubicate".

—¡Que acaso tu mente no te atrae nada estando de rodillas tan cerca!.

Se defendió el mercenario sobandose el golpe, la verdad que su largo ayunó con la reina del inframundo no ayudaba, aparte que esa nena azul cuadraba exacta en su diccionario de excitante.

El arácnido estaba apunto de recriminarlo cuando el llanto de su reciente enemiga aumento.

—¡PAPIS EN SERIO LO SIENTO!...

El llanto de Bitsy se volvía más dramático, en lo que se tapaba el rostro con dos de sus seis manos, logrando mover algo más que lujuria en Wade, pero más irritación en Peter.

—¡DEJA DE DECIRNOS PAPIS!.

Se desespero, si el sentido arácnido es un zumbido molesto, la presencia de la piel azul era como un taladro en el cerebro para el pobre Peter.

—Spidey calmate, no ves que la dama llora.

Perfecto momento para aparentar razonamiento, pensó Spiderman. Posándose un brillo de esperanza en la mirada de la chica.

—¡Lo ves papi, Dead-Daddy me entiende!.

Exclamó la mutante como la hija que se escuda en uno de los padres.

—No es cierto, solo quiere seguir teniendo la vista que tiene tuya desde ese ángulo.

Simple análisis por el escote.

—¡Oye!...

Falsa indignación.

—Bien quizás un poco de eso. Pero podemos oírla un momento hombre, la otra vez no lo hicimos y el apartamento de cierto sexy pago las consecuencias.

Por muy raro que parezca, el canadiense tenia razón, la teoría de los policías "Disparen primero y pregunten después" no siempre es factible, cosa que hizo a Peter ceder pero no seria por mucho, recordando si su ataque fue a la defensiva es porque la carta de presentación de la más de dos ojos, fue asesinar a su creador/socio frente a ellos.

—Tienes un minuto.

Sentenció firme, ganando la afirmación agradesida de Bitsy con una sonrisa bajo el pañuelo, cosa que por un momento hizo a Wade verse.

—Papis sé que están molestos. Pero entiéndanme...

Tono exageradamente dramático con seis brazos agitándose.

—Fui creada para destruirlos, me rebele a ello y ustedes no me aceptaron... solo quiero estar con los dos como una ¡FAMILIA!.

Mientras que la palabra le aterro a Peter a Wade le emociono demasiado, imaginándose miles de escenas a lo Timon y Pumba con Simba, con ellos dos y la tocaya de ADN.

—¡SPIDEY!.

Y el mencionado paso a ser sacudido velozmente por Wade que le tomaba los hombros.

—¡Piensalo, tu y yo criando y reformando a una criminan con nuestro ADN juntos! Una familia poco conversionan pero familia.

—¿Eh?.

Jamás creyó verlo tan escéptico.

—¡¿Wilson se te quemo la ultima parte del cerebro que tenias funcional?!.

—Redes...

—¡¿Y el ingenuo se supone que soy yo?!.

—Puede ser que lo pasado fue difícil. Pero es nuestra hija, los padres perdonan a sus hijos y...

—¡ESA COSA NO ES NUESTRA HIJA WADE WILSON!.

Y el llanto de la piel azul volvía por aparte del rechazo de sus papis también verlos discutir.

—Lo único que tiene de parecido a ti es lo loca, dramática y mentirosa, ¡Porque es facil de percibir que esta mintiendo y exagerando en su melodrama!.

Seria la sensación mala atormentándolo oh lo finguido que se veía la actitud de la ojos azules que el buen Spiderman estaba a la defensiva.

—Si llegase a creer que por un segundo se te activo el gen paterno, te aclaró que el verdadero "Papi" seria quien por decirlo la creo, su amigo Paciente Zero.

Wade lo vio con una mezcla de molesto y quebrado (también exagerado) porque eso había tenido sentido, antes de escuchar que Bitsy le daba un buen argumento que responder.

—¡ESE TIPO ASESINO, EGOÍSTA, ESTÚPIDO NO ERA MI AMIGO!.

Bramo la rubia.

—Y el parecido contigo es que aparte de plagiarte lineas de volúmenes pasados. También niega las cosas mas obvias.

Contra ataque cruzándose de brazos, Peter sólo resoplo. La verdad que si se había oído como él, hasta le pareció ver que le salto la vena de la frente como a él.

Pero no dejaría que una pésima actuación con teorías armadas con crayones de Wade lo hicieran doblegarse.

Estaba apuntó de ponerle fin a tanta tontería, cuando el proclamado friki por él lo sostuvo fuertemente de los hombros, dándole la espalda Deadpool a Bitsy para centrar toda su atención en su Spidey que no dejaba de moverse en un estado arisco.

—Spiderman sé que la chica cometio un par de asesinatos a sangre fría, pero yo también y tú me ayudastes a dejar todo eso atrás.

—¡WADE!.

—Si ya se que mi intención era el querer cambiar al buscarte y quizás Bitsy estaba confundida cuando nos busco, pero creo que solo tiene el sentido de la justicia de Light en Death Note, pero solo debemos guiarla para que tenga el de L.

—¡WADE!.

—Termino en el camino equivocado con el tipo equivocado que partió en pesazos, pero con los ADNs apropiados, ¡Puede ser una señal! Seríamos excelentes padres en equipo y podemos visitar juntos a Ellie, salir juntos los cuatro, y tener una casa grande con una pecera llena de peces azules.

—¡WADE!

Peter forcejeaba con mayor fuerza, sino fuera por la pesada presencia fácilmente ya se hubiese soltado del agarre de Wade, el cual se ilusionaba por segundo con la idea.

—Y un perro oh un gato, junto con un arsenal de armas de todo tipo... Pero descuida serian con balas de salva, y darle la formación necesaria a una mujer confundida para ser heroína, entrenamientos, lecciones, secciones de no matar y un viernes por la noche de tacos con chimichangas en salida familiar.

—¡WADE!.

—¡Vamos, pulcro héroe!.

El bocazas fruncio el ceño cansado de la actitud cerrada del arácnido.

—Si, nuestra repentina hija cometió errores en el pasado pero yo también, ¿Y sabes quien más?, ¡TODO EL MUNDO! Apuesto que hasta tu tienes tu historial de errores, como por ejemplo ¡Eres un gran juzgador!.

—Wade.

El estado de Peter paso a indiferente.

—¡Si lo eres! Entre otras cosas que yo no debo saber aun pero descuida. Te sigo admirando con todo eso porque todo forma parte de ti y esta bien, siempre en cualquier situación seras mi héroe y seria grandioso que yo llegara hacer el tuyo y...

—Wade.

Y luego de tantas interrupciones y la clara demostración de su ídolo que no lo estaba escuchando el ojos azules grito la interrogante.

—¡¿QUE?!.

Preguntó soltando al fin a su compañía.

—La chica psicótica que para nada es nuestra hija se acaba de robar lo que quedo de tus amadas cosas, junto a mi televisor y muebles de la sala...

Justamente por eso Peter quería soltarse porque mientras Wade hablaba quien sepa que, la seis brazos se había robado dichas cosas, saliendo campante por la ventana.

Wade enfurecido solo pudo voltear a ver varias veces asía la dirección donde reposo su caja, terminando por ahogar un gritito con sus manos en el rostro abriendo los ojos como platos. Para después mandar al averno la supuesta teoría de ser su hija, soltando insultos en más de un idioma.

Ese ser repugnante, engustero, mal habido, insensato, aborrecible, desencantador, vil hereje. Había jugado con sus sagrados e inocentes sentimientos, pensó Deadpool.

Antes de sentir como su héroe lo tomaba de un costado cargándolo, corriendo a la ventana, donde salto arrojando telarañas a los edificios sercanos.

—¡Eso es!, ¡Ve tras ella!.

Exclamo el mercenario con la ilusión de recuperar sus cosas

—No es persisamente lo que hago.

Peter sentía como una cuenta regresiva, alejándose lo suficiente del sitio.

—Sino que tomando a cuenta lo de la última vez es muy probable que...

Una explosión desbastadora destrozo no solo el apartamento sino todo el edificio.

—Nos haya dejado un regalo.

Spiderman apretó los puños impotente por las personas inocentes que pudieron estar dentro, solo le quedo respirar hondo y correr hacer su labor en lo que la policía, las ambulancias, y los bomberos llegaban.

—¡Spidey!.

Llamo su atención corriendo a su lado, sabiendo que como los últimos días iba ayudarlo.

—¿Que crees que Bitsy haga con mis cosas y tus muebles?.

Y lo ultimo que Peter dijo antes de empezar a rescatar a los civiles con su nuevo compañero de patrullaje, en lo que seria otra noche común de trabajo gratuido fue, "Probablemente se los coma", asiendo a proposito que Wade soltara otro cóctel de insultos tan alto y rabioso que llego hasta los oídos de cierta creación, que reposaba de lo más tranquila en una zona apartada.

—Me suponía que seguían vivos.

Vacío dos galones de gasolina sobre los artículos robados.

—Lo que significa que siguieran interfiriendo en mi deber de limpiar la ciudad de los crímenes.

Encendió un único fósforo.

—Y eso es también un crimen.

Lo soltó empezando a bailar las consumidoras llamas con las pertenencias de los propietarios de su ADN (¿El por qué se las llevo? Fácil, quería fastidiarlos como mínimo en una pequeñez de su venganza por rechazar su buen trabajo) Si bien parte de lo que dijo fue verdad, otra gran cantidad actuación con burla, era claro que el concepto de "La justicia limpia se encarga, nadie es quien de quitarle la vida a alguien", podía ser bueno para una tarjeta. Pero si esos dos estaban cerrados en esa idea, solo quedaba hacerlos aun lado para no estorbar, y sabía la mejor de las formas, conociéndolos a ambos, siendo parte de ambos.

Sonrió para si al recordar el instante que los vio interactuando, parecían un par de niños discutiendo siendo tan contrarios, no lo negaría que aparte del tema del ADN le parecían adorables.

Lástima que tendría que matarlos.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Si fin porque la verdad aun no se sabe que pasara en el volumen 13 que sigue la historia después de los dos especiales, ¡¿Quien mas grito al ver los suéteres de navidad?! *O* ¡MAGICO!.**_

 _ **Jajaja ¿Que digo? Más que lo de las pruebas incriminadas muchas veces se vio que Wade estaba arisco de la actitud de su ídolo asía Parker, lo cual me gustaria le explotaran más al cómic porque aparte de cómico yo creo que es tierno. Y realmente nació esta cosa rara de fic queriendo vivir uno de mis sueños en unas palabras de Wade. Y Ahora con Bitsy, esperamos que en los desenlaces oh sea eliminada oh cambiado su punto de vista. Con el dramita aqui, solo queria jugar con la idea que posee cosas de ambos y Wadesito a salido con engustes así en otros comics, ¡Pobres cosas! Lol**_

 _ **Bueno me despido, gracias por leer linduras, feliz inició de 2017 a los colegas y lectores.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**_


End file.
